nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Intern Death Toll
Night Vale Community Radio has several interns in and out of its service. Most of them die gruesome deaths; as of the episode Old Oak Doors Part A, sixteen interns (and one intern's doppelgänger) have been lost. Of those sixteen individuals, six are confirmed dead, three are missing, presumed dead, two are no longer human, three were lost in space and / or time (although two them later returned alive and unharmed), and two more are presumed KIA, or, at the very least, MIA, as they were mentioned in a list of dead and missing interns. Cecil seems unfazed by this mortality rate. When former intern Maureen brings it up, he says, "I'm not terribly sure what you mean."Episode 49, Old Oak Doors Part A Lauren Mallard, however, is appalled by the inefficiency of the internship program. Deaths by Episode * Station Management:' Chad went to the discount sporting goods store, intending to purchase a tennis racket. He was not heard from for several weeks. In the same episode, afternoon board operator Jerry Hartman was sent to check on Station Management and did not return. * The Shape in Grove Park: Leland was "vaporized" by a strange red light emanating from the station entrance." * The Candidate: Stacey was introduced in this episode and survived quite long for an intern. She died sometime between episodes 16 (The Phone Call) and 17 (Valentine). * The Sandstorm: Dana (or her doppelganger) was killed by her doppelganger (or the real Dana). ** Whichever Dana is alive was sent to the dog park during Poetry Week and did not return until many months later. Though presumed dead, she was discovered to be alive in episode 24, The Mayor. She provides updates from the dog park until she escapes from it in episode 30, Dana. * The Whispering Forest: Richard became one with the Whispering Forest. * Summer Reading Program: Intern Paolo, a high school junior who helped to organize the radio station archives over the summer months, disappeared and is presumed to be inside the Night Vale Public Library , being subjected to the Summer Reading Program. He was not described as having died, until Old Oak Doors Part A. No cause is mentioned, so it's unknown if he died in the library or died fighting in Tamika Flynn's militia. * Subway: Intern Dylan was sent to do errands and was instructed to travel via the subway; he never returned. * Yellow Helicopters: Intern Vithya ascended to heaven in front of a crowd of onlookers while trying to investigate The Man in the Tan Jacket. * Cassette: Intern Jesús never returned from investigating the bottomless pit in the intern break room. * Old Oak Doors Part A: Jeremy was killed by the scorpions in the break room. Interns Brad, Rob, Paolo and ZviSpelling confirmed in The Great Glowing Coils of the Universe are also implied to have died. No cause is mentioned. For a possible cause of death for Rob, see The Man in the Tan Jacket (live show). * Antiques: Intern Hector is bitten by an antique, and therefore turns into an antique. * WE MUST GIVE PRAISE: Intern Hannah is assassinated by time-traveling operatives of the Blood Space War. * 'An Epilogue: Intern Danielle, quits, or possibly died after Cecil sent her to take pictures of Khoshekh for WTNV and Cecil's social media account. * [[EGemony, Part 2: “The Cavelands”|''eGemony, Part 2: “The Cavelands”]]: Intern Gustav dies after finding a radium squish ball. * [[EGemony, Part 3: "A Story of Love and Terror"|eGemony, Part 3: "A Story of Love and Terror"]]: Intern Blake dies after using the three-hole punch without reading the safety manual first. Live Shows *The Man in the Tan Jacket'': Intern Rob (cousin of intern Leland) was introduced in the special padded performance of The Man in the Tan Jacket, performed at the LA Podcast Festival. He died mid-conversation with Cecil, covered in blood and spiders, after picking at his heart murmur while in the studio. *''The Librarian'': Intern Andrew (played by Andrew WK) who is played by different actors throughout the many performances and therefore has several names, dies in the library whilst trying to fight off a librarian with a fencing sword. He was sent there by Cecil and is constantly urged to "be closer to the story", which is what eventually lands him in the librarian's path. We hear his final words "for Night Vale!" followed by a scream. *''The Investigators'': Intern Joseph Fink (played by Joseph himself) dies while in the studio. He gets a vision of his death prior to becoming an intern at NVCR, and tells Cecil that he was shown the exact moment of his death. The intern says that he doesn't bleed to death, despite being stabbed by a table of knives, and instead killed by a shark. Cecil claims he does not know how the shark got in or out of the studio. Cecil says that the intern died doing what he loved; living in perpetual fear of death. *[[Ghost Stories|''Ghost Stories]]: Intern Jeffrey Cranor (played by Jeffrey Cranor himself) tells Cecil about his predecessor, intern Felix, who died after opening a fridge which had an active jet engine from an Airbus 8320 inside. He adds that Felix is now a ghost and it is possible to talk to him through a hole in one of the walls. *[[All Hail|All Hail]]: Intern Jeffrey Cranor (played by Jeffrey Cranor himself) travels back in time and erases himself from existence in order not to die as an intern. Aversions * 'Poetry Week:' Intern Dana enters the dog park, but survives. * 'The Retirement of Pamela Winchell:' Intern Maureen is swept away by a gust of wind, but returns in ''A Carnival Comes to Town. * Hatchets:' Intern Maureen voluntarily retires after getting tired of constantly facing threats of death, becoming one of a handful of people to survive the internship program. * 'The Hierarchy of Angels: Intern Kareem, after surviving multiple brushes with death in his 16 months with the program, decides to switch majors from communication to Earth science. Adam Dunnells Commonplace Books' Night Vale intern Adam Dunnells has some misfortune according to the outro section of the episodes. * Street Cleaning Day: Died in an unfortunate accident that they arranged for him. * The Phone Call: Carried away by a swarm of aggressive ants and is presumed eaten. * Valentine: Transplanted his living brain into a computer to escape death, but was accidentally deleted. * The Traveler: No longer ever existed due to an accident during research for The Traveler's time travel plot. * The Sandstorm (Part A): Killed by his double. (A person who looks just like him replaced Adam, but whose name is now pronounced correctly.) * The Sandstorm (Part B): Super great, just the best, Desert Bluffs intern Adam Dunnells was killed in an unfortunate accident. * Poetry Week: Night Vale intern Adam Dunnells is believed to be real and alive, despite all evidence to the contrary. * A Memory of Europe: Died and miraculously remains dead in his tomb three days later. (They checked.) References Category:Subplot